Sonic Goes to IHop
by SonicGirl2002
Summary: When there's nothing for breakfast in the house,Sonic goes to IHop to get something to eat. But while he's there,some pretty crazy stuff happens to him. But he's Sonic the Hedgehog! Nothing he can't handle right? WRONG! One-Shot.


Well,I just got extremely bored and so I thought,"Wow,I has good idea for story!" And I didn't write this in a notebook like I usually do,so if something doesnt sound right thats why. And the reason this isn't a crossover is because theres more than one other category. So without further a-do,I give you this story!

I do not own Sonic Characters,IHop,or any of the other categories mentioned in this story.

* * *

><p><span>Sonic Goes to IHop<span>

I slowly opened my eyes and stared up at the light blue ceiling. Wait,that wasn't the ceiling. The ceiling doesn't have clouds on it! I quickly sat up and realized I was on the roof. I looked around for a sign of B,but I was the only one. I felt my phone vibrate. I picked it up and opened it. New voicemail.

"Heya Sonic! If you're listening to this then that means you're awake. You're probably wondering where I am,but don't. Just know I'm fine and safe and Ichigo's with me. And we have,like,nothing for breakfast this morning,so I need you to go to IHop and get some stuff to eat and make sure to get Ichigo a coffee. I don't know how he likes it,so just guess. Anyway,if you don't have any food when I get home your foot is getting shoved in your mouth...again. Love you!" 'End of Message'

I sighed and put my phone away. She didn't have to say her name for me to know it was B. Then again there was the Ichigo part...ah,it didn't matter! What did matter was getting some IHop. B was always true to her word,and my leg was still sore from the time I refused to drive her,Rukia,and Orihime to the mall. I went downstairs to grab my car keys. I looked away from the fridge where I kept them on a hook to get a drink. I stopped when all my hand felt was air. I looked,then grabbed my phone and dialed B. She picked up on the third ring.

"Did you get the IHop?" she asked eagerly. I sweatdropped.

"Well I would've but we ran into a slight problem..." I responded.

"Prob-ugh. Hold on a sec..." I heard a soft rustling noise (which was her putting her hand over the phone) and heard her yell "HEY! SHUT UP GUYS! I'M ON THE PHONE!" I heard a muffled response then heard her say "I DON'T CARE! I AM TRYING TO TALK TO SOMEONE!" I heard another muffled response then B yelled "THE HEDGEHOG THAT'S GONNA GET YOU YOUR BREAKFAST FOO!" I chuckled at that. Finally I heard her take her hand off the phone and say "Sorry 'bout that. You were saying?"

"Yeah,we ran into a problem. I can't get the IHop beacause...oh,what was it? Oh yeah! YOU TOOK MY CAR!" I told her,raising my voice when I got to the end. I heard silence. Then she said "Dude,you're the fastest thing alive. Did it occur to you to...I dunna know...RUN to IHop?"

I opened my mouth to reply,but then shut it. She was right. I never thought of runnning. "I-" I began,but was cut off by a loud crash followed by screaming from B's end. Then B screamed "NICE JOB DIPSTICK!" then she said "Gotta go Sonic,get the IHop SOON!" then quickly hung up. I huffed and put my phone away again. Then I grabbed my wallet and ran out the door.

I pushed open the door to IHop and heard a bell jingle. Everyone turned towards the door and looked at me.

"Uh...hi?" I said confusingly. Everyone looked to the small T.V in the corner,then back to me. Oh great...caught on tape again.

"Look everyone,I-" I began but was cut off by a big crash followed by the south wall collapsing.

"Sonic,look out!" some random kid called out,and I turned,saw the wall tumbling,and jumped back just in time to avoid becoming squashed. I looked back up and saw a large robot with a pinkish red R on it. Then I saw three silouttes. One of what looked like a girl,one that looked like a girl with a freakishly large ponytail,and one that looked like a cross between a cat and a koala standing on its hind legs. I cocked my head in confusion.

"Uh...who are you guys?" I asked confusingly. I heard a girlish chuckle.

"Prepare for trouble!" the large ponytail girl said.

"And make it double!" the other one said. The voice was deep,so now I thought it was some freakish man-lady. Then they alternated turns speaking.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" the large ponytail girl said,stepping into the light. She had bright blue eyes and dark pink hair. It wasn't in a ponytail,it was just sticking out randomly. She was wearing a white crop tee that was tore at the top with a black tube top under it. The top had the same pink R as the robot. She was also wearing a short white skirt and black knee high boots.

"James!" the freakish man-lady sad,stepping ino the light as well. Ah,he was a boy! He had blue hair that went about to his chin,and had blue eyes identical to Jessie's. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with an R on it as well. He also had on long white pants and black shoes. He had a dark blue rose in his hand. I'm just gonna go out on the limb here and say there was a slight chance he was gay.

"Team Rocket,blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now,or prepare to fight!"

Then,the lttle koala cat thing popped outta nowhere and said "Meowth! That's right!"

Everyone in the resturant as well as me stared at them.

"You guys are weird." I said.

"We are NOT weird! We're just more creative than you people!" Jessie said defensivly.

"You have nerve calling us weird! Have you looked in a mirror recently?" James chimed in. I looked down. At first I didn't understand what they meant,but it soon became obvious that they meant me being a talking blue hedgehog that happens to wear awesome shoes and is the fastest thing alive. I opened my mouth to speak,but the cat koala thing known as Meowth beat me to it.

"Qwiet you two!" he said in a baby sounding weird voice. "Let's do what we came her fowe...the pokemon!"

"I think you guys need some mental help..." I said.

"Quiet twerp!" Jessie said,stamping her foot.

"Ooo! I'm so scared!" I said in a mock-afraid voice.

"That's it! You asked for it!" Jessie exclaimed,then pulled out a little red ball. "Go Woobat! Teach him not to mess with Team Rocket!" she cried,throwing the ball. A little creature guy popped out. It was a light blue spiky ball with black wings and a pink nose with a black heart on it.

"Is this a joke?" I asked. "I mean,what is this thing?"

"It's a pokemon!" James said. "And it's going to defeat you!" Jessie chimed in. "Woobat,use gust!"

The so-called pokemon flapped its wings. A strong gust of wind blew over me and the crowd. I crossed my arms like an X and covered my face. Then I heard "Tepig,use ember!" followed by a beam of red objects aiming and hitting the blue pokemon.

"Curses...Woobat use X-scissor!" Jessie called. Woobat turned towards another pokemon thing,known as Tepig. It looked like an orange baby pig with balck tatoos. Behind Tepig was a person. He had black hair with a white and blue hat,a white and blue jacket,dark grey jeans and red,green,and black shoes. He had dark brown eyes and olive skin.

"Tepig,use flame charge!" the boy called. Tepig then turned into a fiery ball and shot at the Woobat.

"WOOBAAAAAAT!" Woobat screamed as it was hit. It fell to the ground with a thud,defeated.

"Nice job Ash!" said a girly voice. I looked and saw another two people. One was a girl with poofy purple hair that was in three ponytails:two on her head and one down her back. She was wearing a yellow blouse with pink trim,a matching pink shirt with white knee length legging and yellow sandals. She too had dark brown eyes and dark skin.

"I agree! That recipe was quite short,but still delicious and tasteful as any other!" said the other. This one had spiky green hair with light green eyes. He was wearing a black vest with a white undershirt,black pants and black shoes.

"You twerps! We'll get you for this!" James called. Then they all brought out jetpacks and flew away.

"That was so...weird..." I muttered,then went to push the robot Team Rocket left behind ut of the resturant through the demolished wall.

"Here,let us help!" the girl said. She came over and helped me push.

"Me too!" Ash called,and he too came over and helped push.

"The dish will be prepared quicker if we all help!" the green haired guy said,and he came over and helped too. After a while of pushing,we finally rolled he robot out of the building and down the near-by hill.

"Whew...thanks guys!" I said,slightly out of breath.

"No problem! I'm Ash Ketchum,from Pallet Town by the way." the boy said.

"And I'm Iris!" the girl piped up.

"And I'm Celion,a pokemon conisuer and gym leader of Straiton City!" the green haired guy said.

"I'm Sonic,Sonic the Hedgehog!" I said. "Thanks for helping me back there. And here,hehe..."

"Oh,no it wasn't any trouble! Either of them!" Iris replied,waving her hand.

"Yeah,Team Rocket isn't a threat to anyone or anything!" Ash added.

"There dish needs a little more spice!" Celion agreed. I laughed.

"I'll take your word for it! Anyway,I gotta go. Thanks again guys!" And with that I darted back to IHop.

"Sorry about that everybody!" I said as I walked in. "Don't worry,my friends and I will repair the wall."

"Oh thank you!" the girl at the counter said. "In return,you may have your order for free!" So I went ahead and gave her my order,a pretty large one too,and just talked with some random little kids and their parents. Then,out of nowhere,some random guy with black hair and a broomstick came flying in through the hole in the wall. He crashed into a window and fell off his broom. Another boy followed after him,this one with red hair. He crashed into the same window and fell on top of the other guy. The other guy gave the red head an irritated look,thn scooted out from under him and pulled out a stick.

"SHOOPIS MY WOOPIS!" he screamed,waving the stick and then pointing it at the red head. A blue beam shot out of the stick and a "BLAH!" sounded as a sound affect. After the blue light cleared,all that was left of te boy was a little pile of ash...and a penny. Then the guy hopped onto one of the brooms,picked up the other and flew back out the hole.

"Was that Harry Potter?" asked a random boy.

"Uh...sure,let's go with that." I replied,then changed the subject.

A few minutes later,my order was ready. I grabbed the bags and called good-bye to the crowd before heading toards the hole. Why use a door when there's a giant hole in the wall? Then,a big black robot dropped in front of me. That pretty much describes the whole thing. It wasn't much,just a big black robot with a red face on the side.

"Aw really?" I cried. I grunted,set my bags down,crossed my arms and looked up at the cockpit. "What now EggMan?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"I am not this EggMan you speak of..." a voice said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I..." it continued,"am the ingenious,inconceivable,MORCUBUS!" the voice screamed. Then the cockpit flew open,revealing a midget in a red suit wearing purple eyeshadow and had poofy black and silver hair screamed. I stifled a laugh.

"Wow..you're...that's...eh,what the heck?" and with that I started laughing. I laughed so hard I fell on my back and clutched my stomach.

"What? Wat are you...? Stop laughing!" Morcubus said in a whiney voice.

"Well,it's just...look at you!" I managed to say,before laughing hysterically again.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked,looking at himself.

"You're...you're...a MIDGET!" I said betwenn laughs.

"I am not! How dare you say-!" then I heard a song start. I recongnized it as the theme song from "The Lazar collection 5." I stopped laughing enough to sit up and stare at him,stilllaughing,but not as much. He looked embarrased,then reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone,and I started laughing hysterically again.

"Dude! That's like,the lamest ringtone ever!" I spurt out. Morcubus gave mean irritated yet embarrased look. Then his eyes grew wide and he said "What do you mean the broke the gate? ... I thought they put the switches on the inside! Oh I am SOO calling customer service right now!" and with that Morcubus closed the cockpit and flew off.

I laughed for a few more minutes,then stood up,picked up the bags,called good-bye to the crowd again,and finally headed home.

"And that's what happened." I said. I just finished telling B my IHop adventure. She looked at me,then started giggling. The giggling turned into full-blown laughter,and B rolled off the couch clutching her stomach. I rolled my eyes but smiled and waited for her to stop. When she finally did I asked "What's so funny?" She had been totally quiet until this point. She climbed back on the couch,looked at me with a smileetched on her lips and said "It's just,I knew all those people! Except for Harry Potter,but I knew Team Rocket and Morcudork!"

"Morcudork?" I asked.

"That's what I call Morcubus." she replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know...maybe because he annoys me..." she answered. We were silent until she said "Well,you do know what this means right?" I gaveher a confused look. "What?" I asked.

"Next time,we go to IHop together!"

~END~

* * *

><p>Well,that's my first one-shot! Yay! Ok,yes,I know,this was sorta like a cross-over,but I put so many people in I just left it as normal. And I know nothing of Harry Potter,and Jane's not here,so I probably got that stuff wrong. And yes,I used the Team Rocket Season 1 intro for Pokemon Black and White,but that was the only one I remembered!<p>

I don't own anyone or anything mentioned in this story except for Brianna (B). Hope You Enjoyed! ~SonicGirl2002


End file.
